Désolé pour le retard
by lilibel
Summary: OS. Harry est parti se perdre dans les Alpes le lendemain de la victoire. Il ne reviendra que 9 mois aprés. Que c'est t'il passé entre temps? Resumé a chier. Merci de lire


Auteur : lilibel

Disclamer : tout le yadayada habituel

Merci à mes parents pour m'avoir conçue en Savoie.  
C'est là où se situe la scéne.  
Les noms des villages sont inventé mais c'est probables qu'ils existent vraiment.

Perus est le nom de famille d'une dame géniale. Une mamie qui habite un petit village où l'hiver il n'y a plus que 30 habitants. Elle tient ce qui autrefois fut epicerie, bar, restaurant, poste et qui n'est plus que bar, restaurant étant donné que il n'y a plus assez de personne pour qu'un bureau de poste et une épicerie est un interet quelconque. Elle a pret de 80 ans et fume toujours ses jambons et elle fait aussi les omelettes bien baveuse qu'elle nous sert à table (menu unique : jambon de pays (a volonté) , omelette (herbe, lardon, fromages ou champignon), tomme du pays (5 ou 6 à des stades differents), dessert (si on connait on peut demander la tarte maison miam). J'ai choisi de donner le nom de famille de cette dame car elle est absolument géniale et c'est ma façon a moi de lui dire merci pour tout.  
La mére de famille s'appelle d'ailleurs Marie, comme cette dame.

Dans les montagnes on aiment pas les etrangers mais quand on apprend à les connaitre de vrais amitiés solides peuvent se former. Il y a aussi une solidarité trés forte entre les gens.

Voila.

Les fautes on été corrigée par ma beta-readeuse officielle pour ce qui est HP. Mici Cam.

A la base, ce fut un drabble fait pour me desennuyer (tout ce qui est avant les OoOoO) puis je l'ai continué et transformé en OS.

Désolé pour le retard

C'était hors de question.

Elle n'irait pas là bas.

Ce type lui foutait les jetons.

Pourquoi son père voulait qu'elle apporte à manger à ce type qui se cloîtrait chez lui?

Ne pouvait-il pas y aller lui même?

Comme tout les jours, il était là.

Dans un coin de sa chambre.

Prostré, regardant au loin vers un monde que lui seul connaissait.

On ne savait pas son nom.

Parfois il hurlait à la mort.

Pleurant, criant.

C'est pour ça que j'ai peur.

Parce qu'on doit le ceinturer quand il se met à tout casser, dans son désespoir.

Il ne sait même plus qui il est me semble-t-il.

Et si il sait, il ne parle pas.

Ne dit rien.

Il est arrivé un jour d'été.

Il s'est installé là et ne semble connaître personne.

Je lui dépose son repas devant lui.

Et je repars à mes occupations.

OoOoOoOo

Les mois passèrent et les premiers frimas arrivèrent. 

On parle d'été indien mais ici, dans le petit village de montagne, octobre n'était pas aussi chaud que l'on aimerait le faire croire à la météo.  
Les couleurs vertes de la montagne viraient crescendo au roux le plus flamboyant, comme pour tenter de réchauffer les quelques habitants du hameau.

Avec la fin de l'été et la rentrée des classes, la plupart des habitants étaient retournés dans la vallée et seuls les natifs du hameau qui ne travaillaient plus, restaient pour garder les maisons.

Comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée, un plateau l'attendait devant sa porte.  
Diots et crozets.  
Le repas traditionnel de ce bout de France.  
Un repas qui tenait au corps et permettait à quiconque en mangeait suffisamment, de ne pas avoir trop froid.

Cela faisait bientôt 4 mois qu'il était là.  
Il n'était encore jamais sorti et seuls ses voisins les plus directs l'avaient entre-aperçu.

Guillaume Perus et toute sa famille avait élu domicile pour l'été dans cette maison qui appartenait, depuis sa construction dans les années 1850, à sa famille.

Lorsque l'étranger était arrivé, il avait surveillé du coin de l'œil ce qu'il faisait. Les étrangers étant mal perçu dans ces coins reculés des Alpes.

Dés la première nuit, les cris avaient troublé son sommeil et cela n'avait pas cessé durant les 2 mois qui suivirent.

Trois jours après son arrivée, il n'était toujours pas sorti de chez lui et Marie Perus avait pris la décision de le nourrir. C'est sur son initiative que chaque jour, à tour de rôle, une famille faisait une part supplémentaire pour le Hurleur.

Le Hurleur.

Ce nom avait été trouvé par Josette, la doyenne du village, et fut bientôt le seul donné à cet étrange personnage.

Guillaume avait demandé à sa fille Elise de bien vouloir lui apporter ses repas.  
C'est ainsi que la jeune fille de 13 ans fut la seule représentante de la gente féminine à approcher l'étranger.

Les 4 premiers jours, il ne touchait pas à son plateau.  
Buvant simplement l'eau fraîche tirée au ruisseau.  
Puis, petit à petit il avait commencé à se nourrir.

Mais il attendait toujours le départ d' Elise pour le faire.  
Lorsqu'elle arrivait, il était généralement cloîtré dans un coin de la grande pièce du rez de chaussé, le regard dans le vide.  
Parfois, il était à l'étage et ses plaintes ressemblaient à celles des fantômes qui hantent les histoires que les anciens racontaient aux plus jeunes.

Les démolitions avaient commencé environ 3 semaines après son arrivée.  
Guillaume, qui nettoyait sa cour, n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais lorsque une chaise passa par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il alla voir de quoi il retournait.

L'homme était torse nu et ensanglanté.  
Il semblait se battre contre un ennemi imaginaire et lui hurlait des mots décousus sans significations.  
Il allait s'en prendre à la table lorsque Guillaume, accompagné de son neveu, le ceintura pour le forcer à se calmer. _(il a pas assez de force mentale pour utiliser sa magie et puis de toute façon c'est moi l'auteur :p)_

Il s'était alors recroquevillé et avait pleuré, se remettant dans la même position fœtale que les enfants qui venaient de cauchemarder.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, ils l'avaient laissé là mais après ce jour, un homme du village venait jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Les crises ne durèrent qu'un temps.

Quelques temps après, il trouva, accompagnant son repas, un tas de vêtements plus ou moins à sa taille.  
Marie avait été bouleversé d'apprendre de la bouche de sa fille que l'homme avait toujours le même accoutrement depuis son arrivée.

Il attirait du monde.  
Les habitants des hameaux voisins venaient s'enquérir de son identité auprès de Josette.  
Elle leurs répondait inlassablement qu'elle ne savait rien de lui.  
Lassés, ils avaient fini par ne plus venir, et posaient leurs questions lors de la messe, qui avait lieu deux fois par mois, au village du Perchu.

Le curé, alerté par les habitués, était venu le voir un mois après son arrivée.  
Etait-ce l'habit noir, le fait qu'il soit chauve ou simplement sa condescendance qui avaient fait réagir le Hurleur si violemment ?  
Lors du sermon de la messe suivante, le Pére Volcour avait parlé du Malin et de ses multiples incarnations.  
Même le plus simple d'esprit avait pu comprendre qu'il parlait du Hurleur de Saint Morant.

Josette avait émis un avis réservé en soulignant que les yeux du malin étaient rouges et que lui les avaient verts émeraudes.

Mais comme Josette avait un jour préféré refuser la demande en mariage d'un riche paysan et rester vieille fille sous prétexte qu'elle n'aimait pas les blonds, personne parmi les fidèles ne lui tint rigueur de ce commentaire qui osait mettre en doute la bonne parole du Père.

L'automne puis l'hiver passèrent.

L'étranger ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais dans l'étroite cour derrière la maison mais de la fumée sortait continuellement du conduit de la cheminée, comme si la réserve de bois était toujours en quantité suffisante.

Grâce aux repas et aux vêtements devant sa porte, personne n'eut à déclarer sa mort.

On l'entendait encore pleurer et hurler mais de moins en moins.

Le printemps arriva et avec lui le soleil et les jeunes pousses le long du chemin communal.

Le hameau revivait et les enfants du coin commençaient à retourner pêcher au Lac du Loup.

Les vaches retrouvaient leurs champs et les paysans recommençaient à parler culture.

Partout la nature se réveillait et les insectes reprenaient leurs concerts nocturnes.

La famille Perus revint pour les vacances de Pâques et pour la fête du printemps qui avait lieu comme chaque année au Perchu.

Elise reprit son rôle et recommença à apporter son repas à l'étranger.  
Elle fut surprise de le voir en train de faire des exercices physiques.  
Elle faillit lâcher le plateau devant son corps musclé qui différait tellement de celui des camarades de classes de la jeune fille.  
Elle poussa juste un petit cri.

Il était bien plus grand qu'il ne lui avait semblé l'été précédent.  
Il la regarda et fit un sourire qui sembla divin à Elise qui venait, en moins de cinq minutes, de tomber amoureuse du type le plus bizarre qu'elle n'est jamais connu.  
Il avança vers elle, félin et prit le plateau pour le poser sur la table.

Elle continuait de le dévisager (_voui y'a de la bave, beurk ! ;)_) ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire.  
Moins d'un an avant, il était dans un coin et marmonnait des mots sans suite.  
Deux saisons étaient passées et il lui souriait.

« Shhh » fit-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Secret »  
Son petit accent la fit craquer un peu plus et elle s'empressa de sortir de cette maison, des papillons plein l'estomac.

Quelques jours avant, elle avait recouvert les murs de la maison de Chambéry avec des posters du vampire Angel et de Leonardo DiCaprio. Elle se promit de les enlever en rentrant, le Hurleur les ayant supplanté dans son esprit de jeune adolescente.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison, Harry sourit et dévora son repas.  
Il avait retrouvé des forces depuis son arrivée ici.

Après la défaite de Voldemort, il avait préféré partir, quitter l'Angleterre pour venir se perdre dans un lieu perdu.

Faire face a ces gens qui avaient perdu l'un des leurs durant la grande bataille, recevoir les honneurs pour avoir tué le grand méchant, faire face à Dumbledore qui lui avait farci le crane depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, accepter des rôles qu'il ne voulait pas assumer …. Tout ça ne l'avait pas tenté.

Pour tous il était le grand, le beau, le preux et serviable Harry Potter.  
Savaient-ils seulement ses cauchemars, ses pensées, ses blessures non cicatrisées ?  
Quelqu'un savait-il seulement ses désirs profonds ?  
Son ras le bol devant cette fichue prophétie ?  
Alors il avait transplané là.

Il avait voulu y mourir mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et chaque jour devant son plateau repas il remerciait les habitants.  
Il commençait à bien les connaître et ce, sans sortir de la maison.  
Il ne se sentait pas prêt.  
Pas prêt à affronter les regards.

Car même si personne ne pratiquait la magie dans ce hameau et donc ne savait pas qui il était, il savait qu' on allait le regarder étrangement.

Il n'avait même pas 19 ans et pourtant son regard était dur et avait perdu son innocence depuis longtemps.

Pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'il ne pleure cette innocence perdu.  
Il avait pleuré les siens, morts au combat.

Ginny, si blanche et légère après avoir reçu un coup mortel.  
Minerva , rigide même dans sa mort.  
Arthur, dont l'invention étrange s'était retourné contre son créateur.  
Hermione et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts sous ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de voir Molly pleurer la perte de trois des êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.  
Il n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre les reproches qu'on aurait pu lui faire.  
Il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Ce courage dont il avait dû faire preuve plus par obligation que par pur plaisir.  
Ce courage qu'il avait été contraint à avoir depuis qu'il était petit.

Il avait fui et était venu s'enterrer loin de la civilisation.

Et au lieu de dépérir, il avait peu à peu retrouvé goût à la vie.

Seul dans cette maison, il avait peu à peu laissé ses cauchemars derrière lui, il ne voyait plus les morts le hanter, il ne voyait plus le Lord face à lui dans son ultime combat.

Durant des mois il avait eu l'air d'un chien perdu.  
Et c'était ce qu'il était.  
Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre puisqu' il ne vivait que pour tuer celui qui était à présent mort.  
Sans cette présence, il n'était plus que Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu plus qu'à son tour.  
Inutile pour les autres qui ne vivaient que pour le voir vaincre le Mal, inutile pour lui même puisqu' il n'avait alors vécu que pour ça.

Chaque jour il gagnait un peu plus de force.

Lorsqu'il trouva les vêtements devant sa porte, il fit l'effort d'aller se regarder dans une glace à l'étage.  
Il était blafard, les cheveux encore plus en bataille à force de ne pas être lavés et brossés.  
Sa peau portait les traces de ce qu'il s'infligait.  
Il était torse nu, son pantalon était le même que le lendemain de son combat.

Il se fit pitié et ria amèrement.

Si on le voyait ainsi, lui, le grand Potter, à moitié nu et habillé à la dernière mode des poubelles.

Ce moment passé devant la glace le fit tout de même réfléchir et il commença peu à peu à reprendre des douches et à s'habiller convenablement.

Il ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie, mais une fois l'hiver arrivé il n'eut d'autre choix.

Lorsqu'il voulu se réchauffer en mettant du bois dans l'âtre, la neige avait déjà tout recouvert et comme il n'avait encore pas mit un pied dehors, il était dans l'incapacité de savoir où était rangé les stères de bois.

Il créa donc un feu magique auprès duquel il passait ses journées.  
Le feu le réchauffa autant physiquement que mentalement.

Dans les mois qui suivirent il se rappela ce qu'il avait laissé.  
Il se rappela peu à peu ses amis, ses sentiments envers celui qui était devenu son amant, son amour.  
Il se rendit compte du manque créé par son éloignement forcé mais à aucun moment il ne le regretta.

Lorsqu'il sortait de ses transes hallucinatoires, il regrettait de ne plus être auprès de personnes aimantes et attentionnées mais en même temps il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se cacher et à installer des sorts de silence partout dans la maison.

Il entendit vaguement qu' il était appelé le Hurleur, à défaut d'avoir un autre nom.

Ici, même sans le connaître et en le prenant pour un fou, les gens lui donnait à manger et de quoi se vêtir convenablement.  
Ils l'empêchaient même de commettre une bêtise en le ceinturant quand nécessaire.  
Il plaignit aussi cette fille qui semblait terroriseé lorsqu'elle lui apportait de la nourriture.

Il ne l'avait remarqué qu' un peu avant son départ.

Avant, il avait le regard fixé au loin dans ses pensées, dans ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs.  
Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'on lui apportait quelque chose, il le voyait seulement après, lorsque le plateau était là, sur la table de la cuisine.

Le mois de mars arriva et avec lui le printemps.

Et à l'instar de la nature, il se réveilla complètement.  
Chaque matin il faisait de l'exercice, il se douchait, se coiffait, s'habillait.

Sortir ?  
Pas encore.  
Leur écrire et leur dire qu'il était bien vivant ?  
Pour plus tard.

Il savait que on allait lui reprocher son égoïsme alors tant qu'à faire, il allait rester encore un peu dans son coin.  
Il attendait le retour de ses voisins pour les remercier.  
Il attendait d'avoir ce fichu courage pour sortir et affronter les regards.  
Il attendait d'être prêt à rentrer dans l'église allumer des cierges pour se prouver à lui même qu'il avait accepté leur mort, à tous.

Puis, un matin, il entendit la voiture se garer devant la maison voisine, il entendit des jeunes se disputer une place sur un lit superposé, alors il sut qu'il était prêt.

Lorsqu' Elise entra dans la cuisine, il l'attendait.  
Elle avait été la première à le voir avant. Il voulait lui dire merci en lui montrant à quoi il pouvait ressembler quand il allait bien.  
Quand il était enfin libéré de ses chaînes qui l'entravaient au sol.

Elle arriva et il lui sourit.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son regard.  
Et il se botta mentalement pour lui avoir sourit.  
Ce regard, accompagné de ce sourire.  
C'était le même que celui des groupies de Hogwart, le même que celui qu'arborait les fans femelles.  
Toujours le même.  
Apparemment ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

Elle allait parler lorsqu'il lui demanda de garder le secret.  
Encore deux jours, deux petits jours et il serait prêt.

En sauçant le plat, il sourit et prit la décision de s'acheter des provisions et une voiture.  
Il ne se sentait plus dépendant des voisins et avait envie de parcourir le monde.  
Il voulait y mettre la même intensité qu'il avait mis dans son désir de mourir 9 mois plus tôt.  
Il avait envie de sonner à sa porte et de lui demander pardon d'être parti comme ça, mais qu'il ne regrettait pas.  
Il était même prêt à lui pardonner le probable amant qui avait réchauffé son lit pendant son absence.

Il voulait voir Remus et Sirius.  
Molly, Neville, Dumbledore et ses fichus bonbons, Fumseck, les jumeaux….  
Tous.

Il allait bientôt les revoir.

Même Dudley.  
Etrangement, cette pensée le fit éclater de rire.  
Il était majeur, diplômé d'Hogwarts et il avait la ferme intention de jouer avec Dudleynichou d'amour.

Avec cette pensée, il réalisa que le Harry Potter d'avant était revenu, les mauvais cotés en moins.

Les Perus étaient à table et Jeremy demandait pour la 4éme fois à sa soeur de lui passer le sel.  
Le repas entier se déroula de la même manière, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde passe au dessert et sursaute de concert.  
Il se regardèrent en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.  
Mais non, le rire continua pendant quelques secondes, leurs prouvant que le voisin avait soit retrouvé sa santé mentale, soit qu'il avait replongé dans les méandres de la folie.

La journée passa sans autre « incident ».

Puis, vint le soir et Elise pour la première fois, n'avait pas rechigné pour porter son repas, ce qui fit sourire sa mère qui avait, même sans voir Le Hurleur, compris de quoi il retournait.

Lorsque l'adolescente arriva, Harry était à la table de la cuisine en train de griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de papier.  
Une quantité certaine avait déjà été utilisé et traînait sur et sous la table, chiffonnée.

Elise était tiraillée entre le fait qu'il était beau et qu'elle resterait bien à le regarder et entre le fait que sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas le déranger.  
Elle posa donc le plateau sur une chaise avant de se dépêcher de partir rejoindre sa mère qui étendait le linge.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui n'avait même pas réalisé que la jeune fille était venu et que son repas était sur un chaise, était en train de pester contre son esprit incapable d'aligner deux phrases qui en valait la peine.

« Mon ange,  
Et oui, tu ne rêves pas ! » …. Nan, définitivement pas.

« Mon amour,  
Je sais que je… » …..nan, du tout.

Au bout de la 30éme fois il reussi à faire quelque chose qui lui convint

« Mon cher amour,

Il y a de grande chance qu à la lecture de cette lettre tu (au choix) :

1) Viennes me chercher par la peau du cul avant de me foutre une branlée.  
2) Dises à Molly où je suis et qu'elle vienne me chercher par la peau du cul avant de me foutre une branlée.  
3) T'étouffe avec ton pain au lait puis dises à Molly où je suis et qu'elle vienne me chercher par la peau du cul avant de me foutre une branlée.  
4) Ne fasse rien parce que tu m'as oublié et que le monde tourne très bien sans moi.  
5) La mette au feu parce que tu te les cailles dans ton cachot.  
6) Garde cette info pour toi et transplane ici pour me voir te demander pardon de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt et pour t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment (je sais pas pourquoi mais je pris Merlin pour que tu retiennes cette idée).

Je t'aime plus que tout,  
Harry »

Satisfait il la recopia sur un parchemin avant de ….

« Et meeeeerde »

Hedwige était morte depuis prêt d'un an et il ne savait pas comment envoyer ce putain de parchemin

Une seule solution, la poste.  
Oui, mais sans argent ça allait être dur.

Donc passage à Gringotts obligé.  
De toute façon, pour s'acheter une voiture et de la bouffe il était obligé.

Il était 7 heures et il y avait encore du monde à Gringotts.  
Il allait attendre une heure plus avancée pour y aller.

Une heure après, il transplanait vers la banque.  
Il poussa la porte de la banque et fut ravi de ne voir personne à part les gobelins.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il ne les avaient pas encore coupé, de telle sorte que sa cicatrice était cachée et que à par ses yeux, rien ne le différenciait d'un autre quidam.

« Bonjour, ça serait pour retirer de l'argent.  
J'ai la clé » dit-il en montrant la petite clé dorée.

Le gobelin le regarda étrangement mais ne dis rien.

« Si monsieur veut bien me suivre.  
Votre compte est le ? »

« 687 »

« C'est bien ce que j'aurais pensé monsieur. »

Harry récupéra suffisamment d'argent puis le converti en Livres Sterling avant de réaliser que en France …. On en était aux Euros.

Il sortait de Gringotts quand il réalisa qu'il était de retour.  
Gringotts n'était qu'une vague excuse de son conscient pour donner raison à son envie de retour.

Il regarda la lettre qu'il tenait dans la main puis claqua des doigts et la fit brûler.  
Il regarda sa montre.

Le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle devait tirer à sa fin et Harry se décida à rebrousser chemin et à sortir coté Chemin de Traverse.

Il n'était pas très vêtu.  
Juste un t-shirt blanc moulant et un jean qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son anatomie.  
Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et retombaient sur son front, son cou et ses épaules.

En haut des marches de la banque il passa un main dans ses cheveux et respira à fond, puis transplana vers Pré au Lard.

Honeydukes était fermé à cette heure mais peu lui importait.  
Il rentra sans que les sorts ne le repère puis il passa par la trappe qu'il avait découverte des années auparavant.  
Il prit le chemin qui le conduisait dans Hogwarts.  
Arrivé derrière la statue, il lança un sort pour vérifier que personne ne passait à ce moment là.

Il voulait que Severus soit le premier du monde magique, après les gobelins, à le revoir.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots puis prononça le mot de passe, espérant qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis le temps.

Devant le refus de bouger du tableau, il frappa doucement puis recula, respirant à fond, espérant que Severus était de bonne humeur ce soir là.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des potions et Harry retint son souffle.

Snape scruta les ténèbres et allait refermer la porte lorsque le Survivant s'avança lentement et murmura

« Désolé pour le retard. »

* * *

Voila

fin de cette petite OS qui aura peut-etre une suite.

Je ne voulais pas faire revenir Harry si vite mais j'ai perdu le controle de l'histoire et donc celà explique pourquoi il va pas voir les voisins d'abord.

J'attend vos reviews et commentaires

Lili


End file.
